booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvP
PVP, Fighting, or Combat is one of the main mechanisms of Booga Booga. Fighting To damage the other player, there are two ways. Melee: In a old update, the way you hit people were to get the weapon to touch any of their hit boxes. This has been changed and now is hit if someone goes near you in any way. Ranged: Shooting is another way. You aim and a projectile is fired at a high speed. Sometimes the arrow will hit the player but doesn't always damage them. Strategies * Chest-trapping: Chest trapping was removed in the meteor update. You were able to place a chest in a player to trap and kill them it would usually work but for players in magnetite armor, the method mostly wouldn't work because of the amount of damage reduction combined with the high probability they would have efficient tools to destroy them with. It could work better with a Reinforced Chest if it wasn’t removed. * Walling: Walling someone is when you place a wall in front of someone to hinder their progress in a retreat, allowing you to kill them quickly. Depending on how this is used, it is considered a cheap strategy by players. * Betrayal: Generally considered the lowest of the low in strategies, barring only hacking, this strategy is self explanatory - you either kick a high rank guy from your tribe, or leave the tribe and attack for the loot. * Trapping : '''Trapping is a simple strategy that is generally considered cheap, and a show of a lack of actual skill. It consists of placing a Iron Turret, Big Ol' Hut, Dock or other large object over another player to trap them, and then force killing them inside of it. (This is very closely related to the old chest-trapping and is most likely a way that people brought their chest-trapping to the future) * '''Exploiting/cheating: Exploiters will move extremely quickly or instantly kill people. It's generally considered a sign of combat ineptness that you have to hack in the first place. (This action became more common in the latest updates us the anti-cheat that Booga Booga used to have has been removed) * Confuse/Random attack: This happens due to the player panicking and not expecting the attack, if used correctly and with the same gear that the opponent has it would result in your victory, this strategy revolves around jumping and moving around constantly making the opponent nauseous, confused or even scared. This method is usually used on a 1v1 to gain the advantage and it some cases can prevent walling. It is one of the common ways people fight with this game. Surviving * Food: A simple method of surviving fights is just to back off and spam food until you're at full health. (This basically had been removed and has been replaced by Slow Healing) * Aggressiveness: If you have a lot of food and you are also skilled In the "art" of wall cutting, being aggressive to the opponent helps a lot. You would be surprised if you had a lot of food how much damage you could do. This is recommended, since your enemy will mostly run. * Logging (NOT THE SAME AS RUN AND QUIT!): When you see overpowered enemies or hackers approaching, you can simply close Booga Booga. (This applies only if you are aware that they are coming for you and you haven't been engaged with combat among them) * Big Ol' Hutting: 'If you are low HP place A Big Ol' Hut on yourself and wait for the combat marker to disappear and Log. * '''Confuse/Random attack ': Same as above only this time you use it for defense! * '''Run and Quit : The way to replicate this is by running away from your attacker and using one of the above defense strategies to live long enough without getting into combat (usually 15 seconds) and then quit/close the game. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guide Category:Tutorial Category:Tutorials Category:Tips